Hay que aprovechar el momento
by Cristy-chan
Summary: Aki ya ha esperado mucho, tendra que esperar al mejor momento para declarale su amor al portero de sus sueños...


Hacía frío, mucho frío pero era normal, pues estaban en invierno. El equipo entero había decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad después de salir de estudiar para mirar regalos, observar las luces navideñas o simplemente disfrutar de los amigos. Habían crecido, ya no eran los mismos niños de antes que se pasaban el día jugando al fútbol. La universidad los había hecho madurar (aunque algunos menos que otros) pero sin embargo no habían perdido la simpatía y el espíritu del juego en equipo que tanto les caracterizaba. De vez en cuando seguían echando partidos pero, para cambiar la rutina, esta vez pensaban dar una vuelta pues pronto sería año nuevo.

- Bueno chicos, ¿Cómo os va? -preguntó Haruna- a mí me va genial en Magisterio, creo que voy a sacar buena nota en los exámenes finales…

- ¡No me hables de exámenes finales! -exclamo Endo- no quiero pensar en eso.

- Pero si los exámenes para la carrera de entrenador de fútbol son muy fáciles -dijo Kido sorprendido, pues él estaba haciendo la misma carrera que su amigo.

(N/A No tengo ni idea si existirá esa carrera pero bueno, aquí si existe XP)

-Ya, pero es que tu si prestas atención a los profesores -suspiró Endo- a mí sólo me bastaría una clase de teoría, lo demás sería intuición -dijo con un poco de arrogancia.

Kido le golpeó en el hombro.

- Pues como sigas con tu "intuición" te va a ir muy mal.

- ¡No me va a ir mal! -dijo él- solo que pasaré un poco justito los exámenes…

Los demás empezaron a reírse, la verdad es que a veces extrañaban esos ratos todos juntos.

- Pues la carrera de pediatra está muy bien -dijo Kazemaru.

- Yo, en sicología también estoy muy a gusto -comentó Goenji.

-Y la de carrera de juez está muy bien, deberías haber elegido esa capitán -dijo Kabeyama.

- ¿Tú ves a Endo cómo juez? -preguntó Haruna- yo no me lo imagino ja, ja, ja.

- Cierto, aparte Kabeyama, ya no somos niños, no me tienes que llamar así -dijo Endo divertido.

- Ya, pero es la costumbre…

- Hecho de menos a los demás -dijo Fubuki con nostalgia- lo bueno es que todos van a venir aquí para celebrar el año nuevo: Tsunami, Hiroto, Fuyuka, Tachimukai, Kogure y todos los demás.

- Es verdad, tu eres el único que se quedó aquí para ser cirujano… -dijo Goenji pensativo.

- Venga, dejémonos de hablar que me estoy empezando a congelar -dijo Toramaru abrazándose a sí mismo.

- Aki, Natsumi vosotras decidís, que no habéis hablado en todo el rato –dijo Endo mirándolas.

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Queremos ir a… -empezaron a decir pero el sonido de el móvil de Aki detuvo la frase.

- Vaya, es un mensaje -lo abre.

- Natsumi. ¡Mira quién es! -dijo enseñándole el móvil.

- Vaya, vaya. Rioma-kun no se anda por las ramas -dijo pícaramente.

- Oh, venga ya. No empieces, además -sonrió también pícaramente- ha mandado el mensaje con Kenji-kun, dicen que si quedamos para pasear.

- Uff -suspiró frustrada- diles que no podemos ir, que estamos con unos amigos.

- Vale -y empezó a mandar el mensaje.

- ¿Quiénes son Kenji y Rioma? -preguntó Kazemaru.

- Unos compañeros nuestros de Gastronomía… un poco pesados.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Kido.

- Porque Kenji-kun no para de adularla -dijo Aki divertida.

- Pues igual que tú con Rioma-kun.

- Ya, pero yo no me sonrojo cada vez que me dice un piropo como tú.

Natsumi solo atinó a enrojecerse.

- Un momento -dijo Endo con una ceja alzada- ¿os dicen piropos?

- Dejadlo para luego ¡que me voy a congelar! ¿A dónde íbamos a ir?

- A la cafetería cerca del parque -dijeron Aki y Natsumi.

- Mientras todos se dirigían hacia la cafetería a Aki se le ocurrió empezar a meterse con Natsumi.

- Natsumi y Kenji sentados en un árbol -empezó a cantar.

- ¡Quieres callarte! -dijo desesperada.

- Pero si es muy gracioso… ¿sabéis que paso un día? -dijo Aki haciendo oídos sordos de la pelirroja que no paraba de quejarse.

- ¿El qué, el qué? -preguntó Haruna interesada.

- Ja, ja, ja se ve que hace unos días Kenji-kun fue a declarársele…

- No te atreverás a contarlo -dijo nerviosa.

- …Pero como estaba delante de toda la clase empezó "Te qui... te quie… te quiero decir una cosa, que te am… que te amasé la mezcla del pastel" ¡Ja, ja, ja!

- ¡Te has atrevido! ¡Ahora verás!

Y así empezaron a correr hacia la cafetería Natsumi lanzando improperios y Aki partida de risa. Los demás viendo esa imagen no pudieron menos que echarse a reír.

- No me puedo creer que todavía hagan esas cosas -dijo Goenji entre sorprendido y divertido.

- Eh, viejo, que tú te vuelvas amargado no quiere decir que los demás tengan que serlo también -dijo Kido.

- Umph -Goenji le ignoró.

- ¿Creéis que ese tal Rioma se habrá declarado a Aki? -dijo Endo un poco ¿preocupado?

- Qué te pasa… ¿Te asusta perderla? –dijo Haruna suspicazmente.

- ¿Perderla de qué? -dijo Endo extrañado. Y es que, a pesar de los años Endo no había perdido esa ingenuidad tan suya.

- Aaay –suspiró- de que Aki sea la novia de ese chico -dijo Haruna en tono evidente.

Pero Endo no tuvo tiempo para responderle pues ya habían llegado a la cafetería donde Aki y Natsumi habían cogido, una gran mesa para todos. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando pero Endo no paraba de pensar en lo que había dicho Haruna. El ver a Aki riendo y hablando con los demás le hacía feliz pero cuando de repente se le ocurría pensar que esta podría tener un novio una sensación no muy placentera se le aparecía en el estomago ¿Qué será esta sentimiento? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Al no encontrar respuesta, decidió una cosa: se lo preguntaría a Aki cuando todos se fueran.

Y así fue, después de estar un rato todos divirtiéndose, empezaron a despedirse. Aki fue la primera en despedirse ya que tenía un examen al día siguiente y no quería suspender.

- ¡Aki, espera! ¡Te acompaño a casa! -grito Endo hacia ella al verla irse.

- Oh… vale -dijo ella contenta.

Los dos estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que se pararon en la ribera del río.

- Este lugar me trae muchísimos recuerdos -dijo Endo parándose a contemplarlo.

- Si… cuando estoy triste vengo aquí y me siento a ver el atardecer.

- Y… ¿por qué estas triste?

- ¿Normalmente? Porque el chico que me gusta no me hace caso -dijo Aki suspirando.

- ¿Qué no te hace caso? -preguntó él sorprendido- si antes has dicho que Rioma te decía piropos.

- El no me gusta -dijo Aki extrañada- el chico que me gusta es… -pero se calló.

- ¡Qué bien!-saltó Endo al escuchar eso de la chica. Seguía sin entender por qué la sensación que había empezado a carcomerle desaparecía por completo pero lo importante es que ahora se sentía con fuerzas de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque al escucharte decir eso de Rioma sentí un gran dolor en el pecho -dijo señalándose dicho sitio.

Aki, se quedo sorprendida por tal declaración recordó lo que había hablado con Natsumi en la cafetería.

*Flashback*

- Aki, entiendo que tuviéramos que buscar alguna escusa para venir antes que ellos -dijo Natsumi- pero… ¿tenías que sacar ese tema para que corriese detrás de tí? -terminó diciendo sonrojada.

- Lo siento, lo siento -dijo ella riéndose todavía- pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

- Bueno… -dijo haciendo un puchero- te lo perdono. Ahora, ¿Qué querías decirme con tanta urgencia?

- Me quiero declarar a Endo-kun de una vez-dijo Aki de forma directa- ¿qué hago?

- Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es esperar al momento oportuno y luego aprovéchalo ya que tú y yo sabemos…

- …que no se entera de lo que pasa a su alrededor -dijeron las dos a la vez divertidas.

Unos instantes después aparecieron todos por la puerta.

*Fin del Flashback*

Si, sin duda este era el momento y por supuesto que lo aprovecharía. Endo de repente recordó lo que había dicho Aki unos momentos antes por lo que decidió preguntarlo.

- Oye Aki, antes has dicho que te gustaba otra persona ¿Quién es?

- Pues… -comenzó a acercarse- la persona que me gusta… eres tú.

Endo parecía sorprendido, se quedo unos instantes sin decir nada, cosa que puso bastante nerviosa a la chica pero finalmente Endo miró a Aki. Tenía una mirada con un brillo que no había visto nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando ganaron el FFI. Endo, se acercó más a ella y unió su frente con la chica y la abrazó.

-¿Sabes que estoy pensando? - comenzó a decir- que la persona que me gusta… también eres tú.

Y justo cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse los dos acercaron sus caras y se dieron un beso. Un beso lleno de amor guardado todos estos años. Cálido, agradable, tierno, mágico… los dos sintieron un millón de mariposas en el estomago. Cuando tuvieron que separarse, Endo, sin soltarla le pregunto:

- Aki… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Mmmm… no

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEE! -gritó Endo destrozado.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -se escuchó decir detrás de unos árboles.

De ahí salieron Fubuki, Goenji, Natsumi, Haruna y todos los demás con los que habían estado esa mañana.

- ¿Cómo que no? -dijo Goenji.

- ¡Aki-san, algo te ha debido sentar mal! -dijo Toramaru asustado.

- ¡Rectifica lo que has dicho ahora mismo! -dijeron Natsumi y Haruna.

- No nos has tenido horas… -empezó Haruna.

- Meses… -continuo Natsumi.

- Incluso años hablando de tus sentimientos por el… -siguió Haruna.

- ¡Para que ahora le digas que no! -volvieron a gritar a la vez.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! -empezó a reír Aki.

Todos se quedaron extrañados.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡De verdad que lo siento! -dijo secándose las lagrimas de la risa- pero es que os vi meteros todos a mogollón a escondidas… y además quería hacerle una broma a Endo-kun por todos estos años ja, ja, ja.

- Eso quiere decir que… -dijo Endo recobrando la sonrisa.

-Eso, quiere decir que si quiero ser tu novia -Aki le dio un beso- te quiero Endo-kun -le susurró.

- Yo también te quiero, pero no me llames más por el apellido ¿vale?

- Vale Mamoru –dijo sonriendo como nunca.

- No sé si matarte o alegrarme por vosotros -dijo Haruna.

- Sería mejor que hicieras lo segundo -dijo Kido sacando una carcajada a todos.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! -dijo Fubuki.

- ¡Sí! -gritaron todos.

- Aki, ¿tú no tenias un examen mañana? -dijo Endo.

- ¡Que más da! -dijo alegre- hoy es nuestro primer día como novios y no pienso pasármelo entre libros.

- Tu ganas… -dijo Endo suspirando divertido mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda- pero ahora, tienes que contarme que sentimientos sobre mi estabas contando a mis espaldas- finalizó con una sonrisa picara.

- Bueno… -dijo sonrojada- no hay mucho que contar…

- ¡QUE NO HAY MUCHO! -gritaron a la vez Haruna y Natsumi.

- ¿Haruna? -llamo la atención Natsumi.

- Sí -y de repente sacó un gran libro de su mochila- ¿Quiéres que te lo digamos por orden cronológico o por el alfabeto? –dijo mientras pasaba hojas y hojas.

- No me lo puedo creer… -dijo Aki avergonzada.

- ¡Vamos! No pasa nada -dijo Endo dándole un beso en la mejilla- no me voy a enfadar, eso demuestra cuanto me has querido.

- Y cuanto te sigo queriendo –dijo Aki alegre.

Y así pasaron el primer día de novios, el primero de muchos que les seguían…

¡Tachan! ¡Mi primer one-shot! ¡Hecho en contra de la pareja con la que supuestamente se ha casado Mamoru!

Pero tengo noticias frescas: En la serie, su mujer es Natsumi-baka peeeero, en el videojuego los creadores han dicho que su mujer es Aki-chan. Os lo explico mejor, se ve que al principio Aki-chan **SI** iba a ser su esposa pero hicieron votación y salió Natsumi pero en el videojuego como ya tenían echo a Kanon (que sería el resultado de Aki-chan y Mamoru de verdad) lo han dejado como he dicho antes, en la serie con "la cosa" y en el videojuego con Aki-chan por lo tanto...

¡Fans del Aki x Endo! Entrad a esta web (está separado para que se vea) es el "contacta con nosotros" de level-5:

ht tp s:/secure .lev el5.c /inqu iry/co m/in dex.p hp

Sé que está en japones pero para eso tenemos el traductor ¿no? Bueno entrad en esta web y decidles que los divorcien para que salga en la serie así! ¡Decidles que sabemos lo de la encuesta! ¡Y qué moriremos en el intentoooo! Pero eso sí, tiene que ser en japonés -_-Uu

¡ENDAKI AL PODEEER!


End file.
